A sketch is worth
by crazyfan15
Summary: . "There are more of these. Some are dirtier than this. I think I found Cap's smut pad." Where Tony finds Steve sketch pad and shares it with Bruce. Crack ahead!


**So this is crack. After I saw the Wonder Woman movie( great movie, every superhero fan should watch it) this idea came. Tony is a really hard character to write, so I apologize if he's oc in here and Bruce as well.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Bruce entered the lab, bright and early with a cup of coffee in hand, he found Tony smirking like a loon over a book. Now this wasn't the first time he found Tony looking over a notebook, but this was a first he ever saw the billionaire smirk like that. Like a cat that's got the canary.

It instantly made him wary.

"Brucie, my friend you finally made it." Tony said when he spotted him. "I just hit the mother load."

Slowly and cautiously, Bruce stepped further into the lab. His gut was telling him to leave now, but his curiosity was nagging at him. "Really? What did you find?" the nuclear physics asked when he got next to his fellow genius. He was trying to see what was in the book, but Tony was blocking it.

But Bruce was patient. Tony will show him eventually, after all he does like to brag. Besides something was nagging him at the back of his mind, something about the book.

If possible, the playboy's smirk got wider. "Our own golden boy, Captain 'gentlemen' America is not so innocent." He said it with such glee.

Now Bruce's gut was screaming at him, but on the outside he just arched an eyebrow, unimpressed. "You know that how?" he asked dryly. Despite everything he was still curious.

"Because of this." Tony staged whispered as he finally revealed the book in his hand.

It was Steve's sketch pad, open and in his face. At first the physics didn't know what he was looking at, his eyes were adjusted, but when they did... His eyes widened to impossible sizes. There was a woman, beautiful and drawn with much detail, naked on the page.

This wasn't a sketch based on imagination or memory, it was too detailed. The woman looked familiar, but Bruce wasn't going to look any further. The picture was drawn with such a loving hand; it was private. He averted his eyes to Tony smirking face. "Tony, why do you have this?" His tone was exasperated.

"He left it in the kitchen. Finders keepers." He sounded like a child.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"But that's not the point." He flipped through the book. "There are more of these. Some are dirtier than this. I think I found Cap's smut pad."

The physics sigh was heavy as he moved away from his friend. "I don't want to know Tony. It's an invasion of privacy."

"You know what the best part is?" the billionaire said, ignoring him.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me." Bruce quipped. He was hanging around Tony to much.

"Our Captain is drawing Wonder Woman. Can you believe it? Captain America and Wonder Woman. The sex must be patriotic." He wiggled his eyes brows suggestively.

Bruce had enough; he did **NOT** want images in his head. He snatched the pad from Tony's hands and stomped towards the exit, ignoring his cry of, "Hey!"

Sometimes he wondered why he's friends with a man that invades people's privacy. He got into the elevator and went to Steve's floor. He knew right now the super solider was out running with Sam, so he could put back the sketch pad and leave without any awkward questions. Steve didn't need to know Tony now knows about his relationship with Wonder Woman. That still came as a shock to him. But then again, they must've met during WWll. So in a weird way it made sense.

The floor was empty so Bruce set the sketch pad on the coffee table that Steve had placed in his floor's living room.

"Is that you Steven?" purred a seductive voice.

The scientist jumped and turned towards the voice. It was the same woman in Steve's sketch pad, dressed in a nightie so sheer it had Bruce's glasses flogging up. Wonder Woman was in Steve's room. _**Wonder Woman!**_ He just stared at her in stupor.

She frowned at him. "You're not Steve." She said simply, before going back into Steve's _bedroom!_

Bruce stared for a moment before beating a hasty retreat. He went to his room and stayed there for the rest of the day, ignoring Tony's pleas to talk to him.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plz review!


End file.
